


Returning Home

by TokiKurp



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brief mention of Orfus, Going Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request enters Sabertooth and it doesn’t even make it to the request board when Orga takes it. After reading it, he’s the only one who can do it because it means he gets a chance to return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Home

Looking up and down at the fliers that filled up the Sabertooth request board, Orga Nangear searched for an exciting request. The last few jobs the God Slayer had taken were nothing but a snooze. If he didn’t find one soon, he’d probably go crazy.

“Have you found anything, Orga-sama?” A voice asked as the Slayer who knew right away who asked him.

“Nah, nothing yet.” He answered as he scratched the back of his head. Yukino softly smiled at the taller man.

“I’m sure you’ll find something. I have some requests Sting-sama asked me to post up if you would like to take a first look at them.” The celestial mage offered.

“Ah yeah why not.” Orga replied as Yukino handed him the small stack. He looked over some of the request, handing back the boring ones to light blue-haired mage who began to post them up. Orga was near the end of the stack when a flyer caught his attention. Coming from a village called Janedge.

‘ _HELP NEEDED:_ _My husband is a lumberjack and his age is catching up with him, but refuses to stop working. The winter is coming up and he cannot chop all the town’s wood and his family’s wood. I am asking for ANYONE who is more than willing to come and help chop wood for a week or two. I can’t offer much as a reward but maybe 4500 jewels. But I can provide shelter, a warm bed and three meals pre day._ '

“Orga-sama?”

“I’m taking this job.” Orga simply said, handing the rest of the requests to Yukino before walking to Sting’s office. Orga gave one knock on the door and walked in. “Oi Sting, I’m taking this job.” The Slayer placed the request on the Guild Master’s desk. Sting picked the request up and read it, looking up to Orga.

“Didn’t Yukino just-“

“Approve me already.” Orga interrupted. Sting stared at him but didn’t say anything.

“Janedge, huh? Never heard of it.” Sting commented as he approved Orga. “Heard of it?”

“Yeah.” That’s all Orga said as he walked out of the office. Returning to the lobby, the God Slayer scanned the room. Not spotting Rufus, he walked over to the bar where Minerva and Rogue were at.

“Oi, can you two do me a favor?”

“Depends, what is it, Orga?” Minerva asked.

“Leave a message for Rufus for me.”

“Of course.”

“Tell him I’m on a job, should be back in a week or two. Got to help some lady’s stubborn husband.” Orga said as Rogue wrote the message down.

“When he returns from his job, we’ll give it to him. Good luck on the job.” Rogue said as Orga gave a nod to them both and headed toward the door.

“Isn’t is a little strange he’s taking a job that long and not waiting for Rufus?” Minerva asked the Shadow Dragon Slayer who watched the God Slayer exit the guild.

“Maybe it’s something important that couldn't wait.”

The journey took the rest of the day and into the early morning. Orga had to take two trains and walk the rest of the way. Not many people had heard of Janedge, it was an isolated village in the wilderness and it happened to be where Orga was from. It’s been too far too long since he’s been home.

‘ _Never thought I’d be coming back here for a job. But by the sound of it, the old man is being stubborn again. Somethings just don’t change._ ’ Orga thought to himself. He knew his Mom sent this request, the village only had one lumberjack and that was his Dad. The whole request was a dead give away. His Dad was the most stubborn person he’s ever known as won’t let ANYTHING stop him from working.

Walking up to the entrance of the village, nothings changed from what he saw. He recognized the same four trees that stood side by side at the entrance. The same bushes that were filled with poisonous berries and even after all these years, the same little frog pond still existed. And it even still had frogs in it. Different ones probably. He didn’t have time to stop to look, he had to go to his childhood home. He took a deep breath and entered. It was the middle of the morning when he arrived, seeing the villagers as they start their day.  ‘Hope no one recognizes me. God think about the uproar that would cause. Kind of want to surprise Ma.’ The God Slayer thought to himself as he kept walking. Until he felt someone tap his arm. The mint-haired mage stopped and looked down, seeing an older looking man with a cane supporting him.

“Pardon me sir, but do I know you?” The elder asked. Orga blinked, trying to remember who this was.

“Uh I don’t think so.”

“Hmm I could have sworn I recognized you. Oh well, have a good day sonny.” The elder responded as he walked past Orga. The mage didn’t think much about it as he kept going. He did his best not to be recognized but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be noticed. And noticed he was. Thankfully, he saw the entrance to the woods. It didn’t even take two minutes until he found a familiar stream. Chuckling, he looked up and saw a familiar small log cabin. He was home. Right away, he spotted someone taking the laundry off the clothes line, green hair in a bun. He smirked as he walked up, carefully.

Orga squatted behind one of the big blankets and waited till the women pulled it down. The blanket was pulled off the line and he smirked. The women jumped, letting a little squeal out when she saw Orga who laughed.

“Oh my goodness! You gave me a heart attack!” She said as Orga stood up with a smirk on his face.

“Ah sorry about that.” Orga apologized as the women stared at whom just scared her and then gasped as soon as she heard his voice. She dropped the blanket and rushed up to the God Slayer and tried to put her hands on his face, starring in amazement.

“O-Orga?” She questioned, Orga gave a chuckle and gave a nod.

“Yeah it’s me Ma.” Orga answered with a smile. Orga’s Mother burst into tears and hugged her son. The mage chuckled and wrapped his arms around his Mother. “Yeah I know, I missed you too.”

“I’ve missed you so much! And you worried me! You haven’t written or anything since you left!” His Mother scolded him.

“Yeah I’m sorry about that. A lot happened. And I mean a lot.” He answered as the two let go, but his Mother felt his arms, amazed by how much he’s changed.

“Who are you and what have you done with my little Orga?! Your arms are so huge!” She said as Orga laughed.

“Eh well that’s what happens when you keep training. Uh so um how are you Ma?”

“I’ve been doing okay. Caring for that stubborn Father of yours and raising your sisters- Oh! Oh Orga, your sisters will be so overjoyed to see you again! You’ll be shocked by how much they’ve grown.” She chuckled as she turned around. Orga hasn’t seen his little sisters since he left. The last time he saw them, they had been asleep. Actually, that was the last time he really saw any of them. Orga had left home when he was sixteen, having been taught God Slayer magic, he wanted to do more with it. He didn’t have the heart to tell his family he was leaving, so at night, he left a note. Saying he was leaving to learn more about his magic.

“Quinn! Laken! Paislee! Zuri! Girls come outside and see who’s here!!” His Mother called out. Four girls came out of the cabin and Orga’s eyes widen. Coming up were not four little girls, but four growing women.

“Holy hell you’ve four grown!” Orga said in amazement. The girls stopped and looked at Orga in confusion. Well…two of them did who happened to be the shortest of the four. The two taller ones on the other hand…

“Orga?!”

“Yo girlies.” He chuckled. The two taller ones looked at one another and smiled, then rushed up to their big brother and hugged them.

“Orga your home!!”

“We never thought we’d get to see you again!” The two exclaimed, happy and beyond excited to see their older brother back after eight long years.

“Uh yeah sorry about that. It’s kind of a long story. But you two-step back, let me look at how much you’ve grown!” The two girls stepped back as Orga shook his head. “Ah my little sisters ain’t so little anymore. I can’t believe it. Quinn and Laken, you two grown so much!”

“Mom, who is that?” The shortest of the sisters asked their Mother.

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t remember him, Zuri. This is your older brother, Orga. Don’t you and Paislee remember him?” She asked as the two began to think.

“I think so?” Paislee asked as Orga chuckled and walked over to them.

“Ah I can’t believe it, Zuri? Paislee? Ah man you two grown so much! I can’t believe it! Bet you remember me giving you two piggy back rides.” He chuckled as the two blinked and gasped.

“Or Or???” Zuri asked as Orga gave a nod. Zuri and Paislee rushed up to him and hugged their brother. He chuckled as he felt the other two hugged him.

“Ah I missed you four too.”

“Where have you been??”

“In your note it said you can use magic now!”

“What kind of magic?”

“How strong is it?!” The four asked him so many questions that they got to the point of not being able to be understood.

“Oi oi oi oi! One at a time!”

“How about we go inside and Orga will answer all your questions.” Their Mother suggested.

“So Ma, where’s the old man?” Orga asked after they entered the cabin. He looked around, nothing’s changed.

“Cutting wood like usual. I sent out a request to-“

“A guild hoping someone would answer.” Orga interrupted as she looked at him with a stun expression on her face.

“How do you know that?” She asked as he pulled the request out of his pocket.

“Because it came to my guild.”

“You’re in a guild??” Paislee asked as Orga smirked as they all sat down in the living area.

“A guild called Sabertooth, one of the strongest guilds in all of Fiore! Look.” Orga started as he pushed his hair back to reveal his neck, there on his neck was a black mark. The mark of Sabertooth. The girls stared in awe.

“What kind of magic do you know and how strong is it?!” Quinn asked as mint-hair mage smirked.

“Something called God Slayer magic, I use lighting.” He said as he made a little ball to show them, the four and their Mother starred in astonishment. “And it’s so strong, it could slay a God. Hint the name God Slayer.”

“Wow! You have to be the strongest!” Zuri commented as Orga laughed.

“I’m one of the strongest in Sabertooth!”

“So do you have a girlfriend?” Laken asked as the girls giggled. God Slayer blinked, having been caught off guard.

“Uhh well-“

“Orchid!” A voice called out. “Why is the laundry on the ground?!”

“Oh my! I forgot about the laundry.” She suddenly remembered as the person who asked came in. A man with salt and pepper hair and farmer’s tan entered, putting down an axe. The man stopped and saw a familiar man.

“…you have some nerve showing up here.” The man growled.

“Birch…” Orchid started as she stood up.

“Why the hell are you here?” Birch asked Orga who starred at him. This man was Orga’s Father.

“For your information, I’m here on a job that Ma sent out to Sabertooth.”

“You have no right to call that women your Mother! You abandoned us after that whack of a chief taught you…magic! You were supposed to take my role as this village’s lumberjack but no! You wanted to go out into the world and learn more about your stupid magic! So what the hell are you doing here in my house?!” Birch demanded as Orga blinked and chuckled, closing his eyes.

“Welp you’re still the grump I knew. And to answer your question because it seems you’ve gone deaf too, Ma sent out a request to help you out with all the firewood.” Orga answered as Birch looked at his wife and then son.

“I don’t need your help. I can do it on my own!”

“Dad, you can’t.” Quinn started. “It’s getting to the point where you can’t do it by yourself. You’re slowing down on the amount of wood you’re cutting.”

“Stay out of this, Quinn. I don’t need no stupid mage here to help me with MY job!”

“Cutting wood doesn’t take magic. Besides, my magic would just set everything on fire.” Orga commented as Birch rolled his eyes and turned around.

“I don’t need your help! I’m going into town.” And with that said, Birch left. Orchid sighed.

“I’m so sorry about him, Orga. He’s…he’s been bitter since you left. When he found our your learned magic, he was furious.” Orchid explained, her eyes to the ground.

“Let me guess, he disowned me as his son, ay?” He asked as the girls nodded.

“Yeah…he did.” Laken answered.

“Am I still your son, Ma?” Orga asked with a chuckle. Orchid snapped her head up after he asked that.

“Of course! You will forever be my son! I don’t care what he says, I gave birth to you. You are my flesh and blood.” She answered, walking up to him and putting her hands on his cheeks. He chuckled again.

“Thanks Ma.”

Later on that night after dinner, which Orga was beyond happy to taste his Mother’s cooking after eight years, the girls showed Orga where he’d be sleeping while they caught him up on the last eight years. Though he was tired, he listened to his sisters chat up a storm. He laid on his old bed, that was much smaller for him, the girls kept chatting up a storm after they brought him the spare from the back room.

“So big brother, do you have a girlfriend?” Zuri asked.

“YEAH! You never answered Laken's question!” Paislee asked as Orga chuckled.

“Well… I did find that special someone.”

“Do you think we’ll get to them her?” Quinn asked.

“Maybe one day you’ll meet ‘em. But I’m sure you’ll love-“

“Alright girls.” Orchid called out as she entered the room, carrying some blankets. “I need one of you to go get your brother some pillows and then after that, he needs to get some sleep. Bright an early to help your Father with the wood.”

“Awww. Okay Mom.” The girls said as they got up and rushed to find Orga some pillows. The mage just chuckled as he watched his sisters run off.

“Not much has changed huh?” Orga asked as she gave a nod with a smile.

“Not much. Nothing at all.” Orchid chuckled as Orga took the blankets while she sat down next to him. “I can’t believe you’re actually here. You’ve grown so much.” She said, placing a hand on his cheek.

“Yeah I know. Kind of hard to believe the pipe squeak I use to be is now this strong man.” Orga answered as Orchid nodded. “So…old man wakes up at 5?” Orchid nodded again.

“Everything is still in their old places. Nothing’s changed.” Orchid said as Orga gave a nod. The pillows were brought and good nights were said, hugs were given which came with giggles. Orga said good night to his Mother and sisters before heading to bed.

By 5:20 the next morning, Birch was already out the door, his axe in his hand and ready to chop the days wood. Walking to where he stopped the previous day, he did some thinking. Orga returned after eight years, he was a mage now thanks to the village chief and now wanted to help? He couldn’t believe it. He hated magic, a cheap way to get things finished instead of the hard-working way. There was a reason he didn’t like the chief and boy did he hate that man after Birch found out Orga learned magic. The man’s ben anger for all these years, but deep down…he was the most upset that Orga had left. The two of them were close, no, they were all close. But those two had a Father-Son bond like no other.

CHOP

Birch stopped when he heard an axe hitting wood. He rushed to the sound to see Orga already half way through the day’s work. Something like that would take Birch all day and it use to take Orga two days to finish that amount. He watched as Orga chopped the wood that stood on the stump and then whipped his brow.

“You’ve gotten faster.” Birch commented. Orga stopped and looked over his shoulder to see his Father walking pass him.

“Had to get out here before you so I could get started. Knowing that you wouldn’t even let me near any of the wood.” Orga chuckled, crossing his arms as Birch examined the chopped wood.

“This is clean…how’d you manage to get such a clean-cut? Your cuts use to be so…uneven.” Birch asked, stunned about how clean the cuts were and how even they were at the same time. Orga laughed.

“Part of my training.” Birch looked over at him. “Just because I know magic doesn’t mean I stopped chopping wood. Besides, I’ve got a house of my own and it’s got a fireplace. Gives me a good excuse to go out, chop a tree down and bring it home to chop. Got to keep my special someone warmed during the cold days.” Orga chuckled.

“Ah well.whatever. Gives me less to do.”

“And you should relax. Ma was telling me how stress out you’ve been and the girl also told me your health is going down.” Orga scolded, crossing his arms. “You should really listen to them, Pops. They can easily screw up your food.”

“Ah what do they know?” Birch replied as he picked up some wood.

“They know it’s getting to the point where they ask for help. And you and I both know, Ma doesn’t ask for help that isn’t family unless it’s gotten so bad. And you know that. Stop telling yourself you’re fine. Because you aren’t.”

“Well maybe if my son hadn’t left we wouldn’t be here!” Birch suddenly barked, turning around. “You KNOW I hate magic and yet you became a mage.”

“Chief saw something in me and he taught me. Pops, you think I didn’t know that? You knew I wanted to see what was out there. You knew I didn’t want to be a lumberjack for the rest of my life.”

“I had a son who could take my place when I got to this point and what happened? He goes and leaves me to do all the work.” Birch coldly said as he turned around and chopped the wood. “Magic is just a fool’s way to finish something faster instead of working hard.”

“Oh? And what about all of this? All this wood I chopped by myself. I didn’t use my magic, I used an axe.” Orga pointed out, Birch looked behind him and then turned back around. “I know that. Though I only used my magic to light my way here. After that, just the axe. Nothing else.”

“Why are you here, Orga?” Birch questioned. “It’s been eight years and you finally come back.” Orga chuckled at the question.

“Because I’d be the only one perfect for this job. No one else. I mean, who would know where the hell Jan edge is or know how to get to the house and cut the perfect wood?” Orga responded with a smirk. Birch didn’t say anything again and sighed.

“Yeah you’re right. Now finish this up so we can head back.”

“Ah no, I’m here to cut the town’s firewood and the family’s firewood. I’m not gonna finish after this.” Orga smirked as he picked his axe up.

' _I’m here to cut the town’s firewood and the family’s firewood. I’m not gonna finish after this.’_  Echoed in Birch’s head. ‘ _Something I never thought I hear…thanks son._ '

The week  _FLEW_  by and the two men were able to finish all the firewood for the town and their family ahead of schedule thanks to Orga working from before the sun was up till it went down. When they delivered all the firewood to the villagers, their reactions were priceless when they saw Orga. How much he’s grown and how huge he’s become. Some of Orga’s old childhood friends were stunned by how much he had changed and even asked for a match at arm wrestling. Though quickly they learned how weak they were compared to Orga. The God Slayer asked some of the villagers where the chief was, they told him some bad news. The chief who taught Orga his magic unfortunately passed away about four years ago after an illness. He visited the grave for just a few minutes, telling him thanks for everything.

The night before Orga was to leave, he sat on the porch and just…listened to the sounds of the surrounding woods. It was very peaceful compare to the mountains surrounding Sabertooth. It was relaxing. He heard the door open and someone sat next to him.

“You did good this week, son.” Birch said, sipping out of a mug. Orga chuckled.

“Yeah I guess so.” He answered. The two didn’t speak for a few minutes, just listening to the sounds of the woods.

“Son… I’m glad you came.” Birch finally spoke. “To be honest, when I read that note, I wanted to break down. I felt like I just lost my son and I was so angry at the chief. I blamed him, hell I even thought about killing the son of a bitch. But… I knew that wouldn’t bring you back. Every night before I walked home, I turned to the sky and said, 'Where ever you are, son… I hope you’re alive.’ I turned bitter because my health is starting to fail me and I was worried about who would cut our wood. I’ll never admit it, but I’m glad your Mom sent that request.” Orga listened.

“I know…and trust me, it was hard for me to leave you all. I knew you’d be mad but every day that passed, I wonder what you six were up to. What Ma was cooking, what crazy games the girls came up with and how much wood you cut that day. I had thought about coming back, just to check in and see how you all were doing, but I knew something in me would tell me to stay. And if I did that, there would be still so much magic I had yet to learn so. And Ma’s right, I should had written and I was but then I found Sabertooth and well. Let’s just say, I was kept busy and after we got our new Master, I really meant to write but a lot of stuff happened and I just never found the time.” Orga explained as Birch chuckled.

“So what’s Sabertooth like?” Birch asked as Orga looked over to his Father. The same man who hates magic, wanted to know about his guild?

“Wild, I’ll tell you that. Hell we get into a huge fight everyday.” He laughed. “LOTS of strong mages and they’re all great friends, lots of jobs, good food and best beer. Sabertooth is like one huge family.”

“Well…it’d be nice to visit your guild. One day.” Birch said.

“Who are you and what the hell have you done to my magic hating Father?” Orga questioned as Birch laughed.

“I’m just curious that’s all about the different types.” Birch answered as he took another sip. “Thanks for coming son. I appreciate it.”

“Anything for family.”

The next morning, Birch and Orchid woke up early to begin their day. Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, they saw a piece of paper on the table. Birch picked it up and began to read it.

_Ma, Pops, Girls,_

_My week here has finished, time for me to head back to Sabertooth. I’m sorry I didn’t say for breakfast, but it was time to head back. I’m glad I took this job, I finally got to see you all after eight years. I’m glad to know everyone is doing okay. Expect you Pops, stop being stubborn and ask for help. Ma, take care of him, okay? Girls, stop growing on me dammit! Go back to being little kids running around in the yard without a care in the world!_

_If you want to come visit me, I’ve left my home address and Sabertooth’s address. Don’t worry about how you’re going to get there, just send me a letter and I’ll handle everything. I know you six want to come visit one day and I’ll make it happen. And yes, you’ll even meet my special someone. Ma, you’ll love him. Yeah uh sorry about not telling you that part. He loves poetry by the way!_

_From now on, if you need wood chopped and Pops is being a stubborn goat, send me a request and I’ll come help. But I’ll come help every year with cutting firewood for everyone. Oh and by the way, Ma, don’t worry about the reward. You keep it and I’ve also left extra because well… I need to make up for the last eight years. Go buy everyone some nice, including you Ma. You need it._

_Your Son,_

_Orga_

_PS! I took a picture of you guys… I don’t have one. Sorry about that._

Early evening it was by the time Orga returned home. He walked through the door after unlocking it and closing it. He let out a sigh, happy to be home after a week on the job. But he knew he’d miss his old home.

“Orga?” A voice called.

“Yeah I’m home.” Orga answered with a chuckle. Walking out of the living room, Rufus turned toward the door and saw the God Slayer. The Memory Mage gave a chuckle.

“Welcome bac- ORGA!” Rufus started but then Orga picked up Rufus and threw him over his shoulder.

“Come on, we’re going to bed.”

“It’s only 7:15.”

“Don’t care.” Orga answered as Rufus rolled his eyes. They entered their shared bedroom and Orga held Rufus as they relax together.

“So how was the job? Milady gave me your message. Was it an exciting job?” Rufus asked as Orga chuckled.

“No it wasn’t but, “ Orga started as he pulled out the picture and showed the blond. “I got to see these six again."

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a headcanon by infinite-atmosphere on Tumblr about Orga's past.


End file.
